Tick Tock, Tick Tock! (Thevideotour1's version)
Tick Tock, Tick Tock! is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 that was released on April 19, 1994. Plot While in the school kitchen, Baby Bop helps Priscilla bake some chocolate chip cookies in the school kitchen for her Cooking Class. While the chocolate chip cookies are baking, Priscilla leaves the room, leaving Baby Bop in charge of the cookies. But while she's gone, the cookies stay in the oven longer than they should get burnt, getting the two into a quarrel. Barney and the others decide to teach Baby Bop how to tell time. Educational Theme: '''Clocks / The Importance of Time '''Stories: What Time Is It? / The Big Red Clock That Lost Its "Tick Tock" Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Sakis (Toby Scott Ganger) * Priscilla (Bianca Hall) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Dr. TickTock (Ted Davey) * Larry Groce (As Himself) Songs # Barney Theme Song # The Friendship Song # I Just Can't Wait # Ticky Ticky Tock # What Time Is It? # The Minutes and the Hours # Find the Numbers In Your House # A Big Parade of Numbers # Grandfather's Clock # Hickory Dickory Dock # Wee Willie Winkie # I Can Do # The Clean Up Clock # I Love You Trivia * The Barney costume from "Barney's Imagination Island" is used. * The Barney voice from "Barney's Imagination Island" is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. * The version of "The Friendship Song" uses the same musical arrangements from "Be a Friend", except Barney's vocals are mixed with his Season 3 voice. * The version of "I Just Can't Wait" uses * The version of "Ticky Ticky Tock" uses * The version of "What Time Is It?" uses * The version of "The Minutes and the Hours" uses * The version of "Find the Numbers In Your House" uses * The version of "A Big Parade of Numbers" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Having Tens of Fun!", except Barney's vocals are mixed with his Season 3 voice. * The version of "Grandfather's Clock" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from the Disney album, "Disney's Children's Favorites Vol. 3". * The version of "Hickory Dickory Dock" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Tick Tock Clocks!", except with a Bob Singleton arrangement and Barney's vocals are mixed with his Season 3 voice. * The version of "Wee Willie Winkie" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Tick Tock Clocks!", except with a Bob Singleton arrangement and Barney's vocals are mixed with his Season 3 voice. * The version of "I Can Do" uses * The version of "The Clean Up Clock" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "I Can Do That!", except Barney's vocals are mixed with his Season 3 voice. * Having Tens of Fun!'s I Love You has the same vocals from "Are We There Yet?" (Pitch +1). * Derek wore the same clothes from "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!". * Sakis wears a red collar t-shirt, blue denim shorts and brown shoes. * Priscilla wears a white long-sleeved shirt, pink pants and black loafers. And long wavy hair. * Julie wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "The Alphabet Zoo!". * After the "Barney Theme Song", when * During a scene where * BJ is mentioned in this video. This time, * Production for this video took place in October 1993. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) *